


Moments

by Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kate and Jenny not dead, Multi, Polyamorous Characters, Throuple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/pseuds/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi
Summary: Random moments throughout the series, with a twist.





	1. Twilight

**A/N: Twilight AU from Kate’s POV. The first in a one-shot series.**

She saw the movement out of the corner of her eye before either Gibbs or Tony.

“Shooter!” She dove in front of Gibbs as the gunman fired. Two rounds slammed into her chest, protected by the Kevlar vest. An instant later she heard the gunfire that dropped the man through the door.

“Kate!” Gibbs turned her onto her back, both men releasing their breath as she opened her eyes, moving slowly to stand. “Nice catch.” He acknowledged, and she smiled softly.

“I thought I’d die before getting a compliment from you, Gibbs,” she said with a laugh.

The sound of more gunfire cut through her chuckle, and they immediately darted for cover, waiting for more. A red flare was shot into the air two buildings over.

A few moments later, they were on the roof of the building, taking in the scene in front of them. Ari was dead; an Israeli woman had her foot on his back, and she looked up when they approached her cautiously, guns drawn. She kicked over a sniper rifle and magazine, as well as her own weapon.

“He won’t be bothering you again.”

For nights after that, all she could see was the bullet hole in Ari’s head and the dead look in the woman’s eyes.

* * *

 

Ziva; her name was Ziva. She was the daughter of Mossad Director Eli David, pronounced Daa-veed, according to Ziva. And Ari had been her half-brother. She’d shot and killed her own half-brother for people she didn’t even know.

A lot had happened in the next few weeks. Director Morrow had been offered a Deputy Director position at Homeland Security and stepped down, and his replacement had a history with Gibbs. Well, that’s what Tony, McGee and she all thought. Director Jenny Shepard was definitely Gibbs’ type: a fiery redhead that put up with him.

It was a change for the entire government really because she was the first female director of a federal agency. As it turned out, the redhead wasn’t the only new addition to the agency. Mossad wanted Ziva to stay at NCIS a while longer, a Liaison between the two agencies. Director Shepard had been adamant about Ziva being placed on their team; Gibbs, surprisingly, hadn’t put up much of a fight.

Monday morning wasn’t something she looked forward to at any time of the year, but as she stepped off the elevator, she took in the bullpen’s new look. Where McGee’s desk used to be, a larger one stood, two desks and computer equipment all hooked up; it was an area for two agents to sit. Ziva sat at one of the seats, typing away. Seeing that McGee’s things had been moved to where her old desk was, she took the seat opposite Ziva. As she sat at her new desk, her eyes caught Ziva’s across from her. She offered a small smile and nod; Ziva did the same. It was still early, McGee and Tony not in yet for another half hour or so. Peace and quiet were rare, and she was going to enjoy it for however long it was.

* * *

 

It’s a slow day in the office, so she sets her mind of filling out paperwork. Tony has a million and one questions for Ziva, who ignores him and continues making contact with Mossad via email. Gibbs had come in a little while after she had made it in, and had been up in MTAC; when McGee arrived, he’d headed to MTAC as well.

“So Ziva,” she interrupts Tony; she keeps her eyes on her paperwork, waiting until she feels the other woman’s eyes on her before continuing, “I was thinking of grabbing Abby and heading out for a girl’s night tonight. Would you like to come?”

A ghost of a smile slips on the other woman’s face, “I’d like that very much, Kate. We can discuss it over lunch.”

“Hey how come you answered her but ignored me?”

“Because she isn’t bagging me.”

“Badgering,” she corrects, “you mean badgering.”

“American idioms,” Ziva mutters with an eye roll, “so confusing.”

At that moment, Gibbs and McGee start coming down the stairs.

“Grab your gear. Murder in Norfolk.”

She puts the paperwork away, moving to grab her to-go bag, before following the team to the elevator.


	2. Frame-Up

**A/N: Tony’s POV. Part 2 of series**

Senior Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was seen as the goofball of Team Gibbs; he constantly joked around, made movie references and flirted with almost any woman he saw, but at his core, he was dedicated to his job. He joined NCIS after a stint as a Baltimore cop, something that he’d taken great pride in. Gibbs had seen something in him when he’d handed him the papers to apply to the agency, quoting rule 5: _You don’t waste good_. He used his skills every day to solve crimes and he was damn proud of his accomplishments too. But for all his skills and abilities, there was only one thing that had ever stumped him: Gibbs and Abby’s relationship.

Abby had been at NCIS when he’d joined, and initially, he’d assumed that there was a father/daughter aspect to the two’s relationship. Abby was the favorite, that was a fact. Never once was she head-slapped; she received black roses on her birthday from nearly everyone in the agency; hell, even from former Director Morrow. Gibbs took her out for dinner the day before her birthday, and he never did that with anyone else. He’d assumed it had been a coincidence, but then remembered rule 39: There was no such thing. For the longest time, he assumed their relationship, and it wasn’t until the flirting started that he began to wonder just what the official status was. The whole Chip debacle made him positive it was more than just platonic.

* * *

 

Gibbs had already ordered McGee and Ziva to take Chip to one of the interrogation rooms. Kate was cleaning up what she could of the mess, leaving the bigger things to the cleaning crew. Ducky was checking over Abby, who was insisting she was fine, and Gibbs and Director Shepard were in Abby’s back office, arguing. He couldn’t hear what they were saying but from the body language, it was clear they were. He stayed by Abby’s side, waiting for Ducky to finish his evaluation.

“You’re fine, Abigail; but you should head home and get some rest.”

“I will,” she answered automatically, but both he and Ducky saw the way her eyes moved to her inner office.

The Scotsman patted her leg and left the lab, and he took his spot on the chair beside her.

“You did good work, Abby.”

“I couldn’t let you go to jail for something you didn’t do, Tony.” She looked up at him, eyes shining with unshed tears, “I’m just sorry that I didn’t catch him sooner.”

He smiled, pulling her into a hug, “The important thing is that you got him.”

“Yeah,” she returned the hug and smile, but it widened slightly as Gibbs and the Director exited her office.

Immediately, she withdrew from the hug and her hands started moving. For a moment, he was puzzled. Why would she be signing? Then again, it was probably a private conversation. They signed more frequently now. Gibbs’ hands fired back quickly before Abby seemed to relent, dropping her hands to her side.

“All good, boss?” He asked as Abby moved into her office to grab a few of her things.

“Yep; go home, DiNozzo. You too, Kate.”

“Right.” He replied, following Kate out the door.

He looked back then, watching as Gibbs helped Abby with her coat, the Director glancing at the mess on the floor with disdain. Gibbs pressed a kiss to her cheek, making Abby smile, before he pulled her into an embrace. No, definitely not platonic.


	3. Bloodbath

**A/N: Gibbs’ POV. Part 3**

Standing outside Abby’s lab with Jen, Kate and Tony, Gibbs frowned.

“So this was an accident.” Jen stated.

“Abby doesn’t have accidents.” He countered.

“Well, Abby also doesn’t have any enemies. It’s not like we’re talking about Agent DiNozzo.”

“Hey!” Tony barked, offended. Kate smirked; Jen looked at him, raising an eyebrow, and he immediately added, “Ma’am.”

“The crime scene was a set-up, Director,” he said, reining in the focus of the conversation.

“Right now, Abby’s our best lead. While she and McGee were playing in the showers, Ziva, Kate and I took a walk into the world of Sciuto,” Tony said as the four entered the elevator. He gestured to the file that was under his arm as he opened it, “Our Mistress of the Dark has been keeping secrets from us.”

He and Jen locked eyes, communicating silently, trying to figure out what Abby had hidden from them. Jen was heading back to her office but he was going to get to the bottom of this. He, Kate and DiNozzo made their way to Autopsy.

* * *

 

Mikel Mawher was obsessed with Abby. Web shrine, threatening messages, breaking into her apartment, stealing her mail, slashing her tires. No, not just obsessed. The restraining order against him made it worse. It was stalking.

“Why didn’t you come to me, Abby?”

“Because, Gibbs, I wanted him restrained; I didn’t want him beaten to a pulp with a baseball bat.”

It was a reflex. She’d thought she’d handled it but obviously it hadn’t worked. They were supposed to be hiding their relationship, thus the ex. But this was different. Not once had she mentioned it. All the times she’d been over and she’d kept it from him, from Jen.

Her eyes pleaded with him to not be angry with her. He frowned, sighing softly as he and the team headed to the elevator.

“Can you pick up my red, studded dog collar while you’re there?” she called after him.

* * *

 

A day later, he woke up to find the bed beside him empty; his cell was still ringing, and he’d answered it to find Jen on the other side, telling him about the team finding Mawher. After everything that happened over the last 36 hours – being attacked in McGee’s apartment, Mikel sneaking onto the Naval yard – he knew where Abby was. He headed down to the basement, frowning at the bottle of bourbon in her hand.

She was already heavily intoxicated. He sighed softly, walking over to her.

“You should be sleeping, Abbs.”

“I tried.” She slurred, “Every time I close my eyes I see Mikel.”

God, all he wanted to do was make the pain she was feeling go away.

“It’s gonna be ok,” he said softly, taking the bottle from her hand, pulling her closer. She fell willingly into his arms, a smile gracing her lips.

“I know but right now,” she took a shuddering breath, “right now I just can’t sleep. I’m scared.”

He held her tighter, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I know, baby.”

* * *

 

“Metro cops found your car; they found the gun, found the suicide note you wrote in Abby’s handwriting.”

“N-No, no, look, that-that was just a last resort. I-I love her.  I love her, ya know?”

The urge to slam the man into the two-way mirror was insane, but he left Mawher in the interrogation room yelling for Abby, making his way to the lab instead. It was Abby’s safe space, the place she went to think and remind herself of the good she did. Sure enough, Abby was in the inner office at her computer, not quite paying attention to her music. Jen stood behind her, running her fingers through her hair. He was reminded of what she looked like when Tony was framed for murder: Lost, afraid.

He entered the area, catching Jen’s eye, and sat on the corner of her desk.

“He’s going away for a long time.”

“Good,” Abby said softly, “I didn’t think he’d actually…he just got so obsessed.” She looked up at them then, “And I couldn’t tell him I didn’t want to be with him because I was already in a relationship. I should’ve come to you.”

He gazed down at her, his eyes softening. He thought of the gun in Mikel’s car, the suicide note.

“You thought the restraining order was the right thing to do, Abbs,” he replied, “You don’t have to tell us everything, but if this ever happens again, you need to know we’ll keep you safe.”

“Always,” Jen added, squeezing her shoulders gently.

“Yeah,” Abby answered, “I know.”


	4. Hiatus

**A/N: Ziva’s POV. Part 4**

He’s gone. Gibbs is gone. No explanation, no real goodbyes. Just a _Semper Fi_ before entering the elevator with Ducky.

Five seconds.

That’s how long it took after the doors closed for Abby to crumble to her knees. It took less than twenty seconds for Jenny to be at her side. Tony, Kate and McGee had tried to convince the redhead that they could take Abby home, but the woman was adamant to let her handle it; she’d sent the four of them home, but she couldn’t find it in herself to leave. She was sure the others were sitting in their cars, waiting for her findings.

It took less than thirty seconds for Jenny to convince Abby to come to her office.

That had been over half an hour ago. Gibbs had been gone for thirty-five minutes and forty-one seconds. And she’s not worried. She’s not. She trusts Jen with her life. But with Abby? The two weren’t close. Were they?

She’s stealthy as she listens outside the Director’s office. The door is open, the only light coming from the lamps on the tables and desk. The storm outside rages wildly, lightning illuminating of the sky. Vaguely she can make out Jen’s body cradling Abby’s, one hand running through long raven locks, the other making lines on her back. There’s no movement besides the hands and Abby’s shaking form.

And really, is Jen even capable of doing this? She wants to comfort Abby herself, if for no other reason than the fact that Jen looks uncomfortable. But then the hand on Abby’s back changes, and she realizes that the lines she had thought she had been seeing were actually sign. Two middle fingers down with the pointer and pinky fingers out like bull horns, thumb extended: _I love you_. She’d seen Gibbs sign it to Abby a few times, after she’d made a break-through on a case.

And at once, Abby freezes. She’s almost sure she hears a gasp, but the thunder affects her hearing. From where she crouches, she can see Abby slowly raise her head; her eyes are red and puffy from crying, but she reaches her hands out to cradle the Director’s face. She notices the tears in the woman’s eyes then. The Director understood what Abby was going through more than anyone. They both loved him. She turns to leave, just barely catching the forward movement; as she leaves, the lightning flashes, illuminates the room, distorting the image in front of her. One last glance sees the Goth pulling the Director into a tear-stained kiss. She shakes her head. It had been a long past couple of days.

* * *

 

It’s been a week without him, and it’s clear that Abby’s still suffering. She rarely plays music anymore, her screensavers on her computers are all Gibbs, and she gets a somber look in her eyes every time she sees a Caf-Pow. To make matters worse, it seems like she never leaves the Naval Yard. Her car is always in its spot, no matter what the time. She’s not sure how much Caf-Pow she’d been drinking, but her trashcan was always full of the empty cups. Both she and Kate had tried multiple times to get to her go to lunch with them but she’d always refused. And she was sick of it. She needed answers.

It’s just after seven pm when she exits the elevator on the lab floor. Abby’s music is on, quieter than normal but on. Abby is there, of course, still running blood samples and other tests for their latest case.

“Abby?”

The Goth turns, surprised, “Oh, Ziva. What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to come over for dinner tonight? You, Kate and I haven’t hung out in a while.”

“No thanks, Ziva. Maybe another time.”

“Abby, I don’t think I’ve seen you eat since before he left.” She doesn’t mention his name. Not right now. “How many Caf-Pows have you had today? Seven? Eight?”

“Ziva, I’m fine.”

“Caf-Pows aren’t nutritious. You need food. We’re all worried about you.”

“I’m eating, ok?”

“When? I don’t think I’ve seen you leave the Naval Yard. None of us have. Tony, McGee, Kate, none of us.”

“Ziva…” Abby’s finally getting frustrated. _Good_.

“I want the truth, Abby. As your friend. I deserve that much.”

“Abby and I had lunch today, Ziva, in my office, and I’m here to escort her to dinner.” Jen’s voice startles her from the doorway. She turns to find the Director leaning against the doorframe, observing them, and arches an eyebrow in question, “Your team was dispatched to Norfolk. You can check with Cynthia if you don’t believe me.”

“That won’t be necessary, Director,” she frowned softly, glancing back at Abby to find her staring, once again, at her screensaver. “We’ll have to get dinner another time, Abby. Ok?”

“Yeah,” Abby just sounds tired, exhaustion taking its toll.

She gives the Director a nod as she passes her to the elevator; she doesn’t miss the Caf-Pow in her hand but chooses not to comment.

“What have you got on Agent DiNozzo’s latest case?” she hears Jen ask.

She thinks of what she saw in the redhead’s office a week ago; had the storm just been playing tricks on her eyes? It was true that Jenny was as affected by Gibbs leaving as Abby was, but surely she had been seeing things. She lets the thought leave her head as she rides in silence back to the bullpen.


	5. Cover Story

**A/N: McGee’s POV. Part 5**

Typing was something he always took pleasure in. He found it more relaxing than pen and paper and more freeing than simple computer-based writing. But then again, he couldn’t be lugging around his typewriter everywhere, so he settled into his coffee shop to try and get over his creative stump. It wasn’t writer’s block, not as his barista Landon had said. He was just in a funk.

There was always a thought process before he wrote anything because the words were permanently on the paper. But for someone to be murdering people based on scenes that hadn’t made it into his book – well that was troubling.

* * *

 

He hadn’t realized it until Abby was trying to figure out the drink mixture at Petty Officer Cove’s place.

“It’s made out of Jägermeister…”

He interjected her, walking into the lab, “Cherry soda, vanilla vodka, lemon juice and a splash of tabasco. It’s called a Hairy Hangover.”

“And you came to know this how, McGee?” Tony asked, looking as confused as the others.

“I created it. Our missing Petty Officer is a character in my next book.”

* * *

 

Following his character’s tracks lead to the discovery of two dead Naval officers, Petty Officer Cove, who’d been missing, and Petty Officer Adrian Corbett, both of which he had based characters in his next book.

They had two dead Naval officers and no clue how the murderer had managed to read what he’d written.

“Do you always shred what you write?” Tony asked as they both checked his apartment, looking for clues. There hadn’t been a break-in. How had the killer known anything about what he’d written? “You don’t just dump it in the trash?”

It was either him or Crawshaw. He knew she would never give anyone a copy of his book.

“Nope. Every time.”

They were missing something.

* * *

 

 His typing was the key. The rolls of film from his typewriter were the answer. The murderer had dug them out of his trash…

“One of the many possible endings included Cameron Mayer and Jared Brenner killing me; Agent McGregor, it’s a character I based on myself.”

“If the killer is confusing fiction and reality, there’s your motive,” Ziva said.

“He’s protecting you.” Gibbs muttered.

…and now Abby was in danger. The murderer had misunderstood one of the passages in the rejected writing, one where Forensic Specialist Amy Sutton told her deaf mother that she couldn’t live without him, and he had to go.

 _Go as in leave the Agency_ , he’d reiterated.

“Does the killer know that?” Gibbs had practically growled.

Gibbs was pissed. Abby wasn’t in her lab, having already left for the night, it seemed. She was staying with the nuns at the nunnery because of a leaky pipe in her apartment.

The calls to her cell went unanswered, and Gibbs’ driving was probably going to kill them all. When he was in protective mode, he drove worse than Ziva.

“Still no answer,” he said after the tenth call to her cell went unanswered.

“Call again, McGee,” Gibbs ordered, his voice deadly calm.

“Can’t believe I let this happen.”

“Abby knows how to take care of herself, McGee,” Ziva reassured him.

“Yeah, and she has a crew of nuns watching her back,” Tony added.

“The nuns are on a spiritual retreat; she’s on her own.”

Tony looked over at Gibbs as the engine suddenly revved; and now they were speeding.

* * *

 

Tony and Ziva took up the back and he followed Gibbs into the front of the nunnery.

It was Landon…delusional, believing that his book was real, his writing was real.

“McGee,” Abby’s voice shook with fear, her eyes trained not on Landon but on the gun in his hand, “who is this guy?”

“He’s a friend,” he answered, stepping into the room.

“Don’t!” Landon shouted, and Abby shrunk back in fear as he waved the gun. From the corner of his eye, he saw Gibbs perfect his stance, gun trained on the man. “I have to do this!”

“Landon, she’s not gonna hurt me. It’s just a book, it isn’t…”

“Finished yet,” Gibbs interjected, “Tell him the ending, Agent McGregor.”

* * *

 

As Tony and Ziva led Landon away, Abby rushed not into his arms like he’d thought but rather Gibbs’.

“Are you ok, Abbs?”

“With the amount of bad guys after me, I feel like I’m dating Spiderman.”

“Abby, I’m so sorry…” but she immediately cut him off.

“We need to talk.” Gibbs shot him an indecipherable look as he backed off to give them space.

“Look, Abby I know this all my fault.”

“Agent McGregor cannot marry Amy in the end.  McGee, they’re all wrong for each other.”

Hours later, what she’d said stuck with him. He and Abby had dated, yeah, but his feelings had changed. He wasn’t in love with her. She was like family to him. And family came first.

* * *

 

The next morning, he watched as Gibbs headed up to the railing where Director Shepard stood, looking down over the agents, to debrief her. They were ex-partners but they got along well. Sure, half the agency thought they were still sleeping together but if they were, they hid it well. He greeted Kate as she stepped off the elevator; he’d have to ask her how her security detail went in Paris later. He smiled softly, planning out how his next novel would end.


	6. Judgment Day

**A/N: Judgment Day AU from Jenny’s POV. Part 6**

Two bullets tore through her shoulder and side. She fired off a few more rounds. Two bodies dropped. _One left_. Her vision was starting to get blurry. She was losing too much blood. She could feel her shirt try to soak it up.

Was this how it ended: a gunfight because she failed in Paris? A third round slammed into her stomach, dropping her to her knees. _Damn it._ It was really going to end like this. _Jethro_. She fired off two more rounds. _Abby_. She heard the body drop.

The gun dropped from her hand, and she coughed, blood slipping from her mouth. She looked up as a shadow stood over her. _Missed one_. She heard the gun cock and shut her eyes. Darkness overtook her. _I’m sorry_.

* * *

 

The bright light hurt her eyes, and she blinked to try and focus. _Was this Heaven_? The steady beeping of machines had her doubting the thought instantly. A hospital room. _I’m alive_?

Warm pressure in her hand – taking her back to when Jethro was caught in PinPin’s explosion – stole her attention. She blinked a few more times, trying to get her bearings.

 _Abby_. The forensics specialist was holding her hand like her life depended on it, sitting in a chair placed by her hospital bed. Her eyes were red-rimmed, her face devoid of make-up, but God, she just wanted to kiss her.

“Abby?” her voice was rough from disuse.

Immediately, emerald eyes found hers and the younger woman gently ran her free hand against her face, “Jenny.” Her name came out broken as tears started to track down the Goth’s cheeks.

She’d never seen the world’s happiest Goth look so sad.

“Abbs,” she started.

Whatever else she was doing to say was cut off by the doctor coming in.

“Gave us quite a scare there, Ms. Shepard.”

Abby hasn’t released her hand, but the doctor doesn’t seem to mind, going over the post-op protocol, explaining how she’d coded on the operating table twice, and _that_ gets a reaction from Abby, who squeezes her hand to make sure she’s really there.

“You just need to take it easy for a while, rest, don’t put too much strain on yourself.”

She opens her mouth to let him know that she’ll take his advice, when a voice from the doorway cuts her off, “She will.”

There’s a fierceness to Gibbs’ eyes she hasn’t seen before, and she knows he’s angry. Angry that she put herself in a situation to get shot, angry at the bastards who shot her, angry at Mike Franks for not –

“Where’s Franks?” The doctor is gone, she realizes, leaving the three of them in the room. “Where are Tony and Ziva? And how did you get to LA so fast?”

“Mike went back to Mexico. He said you owed him one.”

“He got the last one then?”

“Tony and Ziva found 4 bodies. Mike was applying pressure to your wounds. Got you here in time,” He takes a low breath, and she can see the anger brimming on the surface.

“And Tony and Ziva? Are they waiting to see me?”

“They’re back in DC.”

“Why?”

“Because they lost you here and you almost _died_!” Gibbs’ voice is nothing more than a growl.

“I slipped them, Jethro,” she reminded him gently, “just like when I slipped my detail in Paris.”

“You could’ve died then too.” Abby’s voice is tear-stained, and the glare she’s being sent by the Goth reminds her of Gibbs’.

“But I didn’t, Abby.”

“You’re both infuriating,” she continues, ignoring her comment, “You decide you want to slip Tony and Ziva because you messed up in Paris over 10 years ago and some killer is after you…”

“Rule 45,” she quoted instantly. _Clean up the mess that you make_.

“…and you,” Abby’s glare is fixed on Gibbs, “you’re so angry you’re not even happy that Jen’s alive! What is wrong with you two?”

“Abbs,” she says softly, squeezing the hand in hers, making the woman look at her. The pain there is masked by the anger but it’s starting to crack, “Abbs, we’re not that good with our emotions. We just don’t share them. Sometimes it’s easier for us to yell it out than talk because that’s how we deal with things. And I messed up. I know I messed up, and I want to earn your forgiveness back at some point.”

The two most stubborn people she knew looked away then, and for a moment all was quiet except for the steady beeping of the machines.

“You need to stay here at least overnight and rest a few more days,” Gibbs finally spoke, “but after that, we can fly back to DC.”

“Alright.”

His eyes soften then, moving to press a kiss to her forehead, “Never scare me like that again, Jen.”

Abby’s hand is warm in hers. She let her head fall back onto the pillow.


	7. Random on Purpose

**A/N: Abby’s POV. NCIS: LA. Part 7. I changed the timeline on this to make it a little closer to Judgment Day.**

_The alcohol was still buzzing in her body as she exited Steampunk; the hot rods were beyond wicked. And then she was being grabbed, a hand over mouth and something being injected into her. And then she was falling…_

_When she came too, everything was foggy and her hearing was distorted. And she knew he had found her: the Phantom._

* * *

 

“What’s the bed for?”

He held up the wine glass as a toast, “To you, who empower me.”

She tried to make the dizziness in her head go away. She could hear Gibbs’ voice in her mind, telling her to keep him talking. Stall him. He drank the wine slowly; as he talked about the four killings before the suit and the countless animals before that, she tried to remain calm. The man was a psychopath. Finally, she couldn’t take it.

“It’s not fun. It’s _awful_. And you are _awful_. Every person and animal you killed had a life and people that loved them and deserved them alive. I’m not on your side. I was never on your side, and I will never _be_ on your side.”

“I know. But it was fun to pretend. Do you want to pretend, buy yourself another night at life?” The Phantom patted the bed invitingly, “After all, you’ll be able to move soon.”

Had she been able to, she would’ve shuddered; she settled for spitting at him, “Look at that.”

He nodded thoughtfully, “Yeah. And look at this.” Her eyes widened as he pulled an axe from underneath the pillow. “The truth is you’re just not smart enough for me, Abby. Because you’re there, and I’m here. And now the great Forensic Specialist dies without any evidence of her killer. And it will be fun for me, Abby.” She was going to die. She’d accepted that. Even if Sam and Callen got to her in time, it was too late. He stood from the bed, “I’ll leave, trip the door fuse remotely, the place will go kaboom and The Phantom remains traceless.”

“You’re not traceless,” she replied with a smug smirk.

“Oh come on Abby. You know butane burns hot enough to destroy evidence.”

“You have my teeth marks in your finger.” He glanced down at the axe thoughtfully. “Creep.”

“I saved the white woman in her late 20s spot for you. You should be honored.” She closed her eyes as the Phantom prepared to swing. Her mind moved rapidly from her parents and Luca to Stan; Tony and Kate popped up, followed by McGee and Ziva. Next, it went to Director Morrow and Acting-Director Vance and then Ducky, Gerald and Jimmy. The NCIS LA team found a spot too. Finally, she conjured an image of Gibbs and Jenny in her mind; if this was it, then she was going to focus on two of the most important people in her life. _I’m sorry I didn’t come home_.

The sound of glass breaking from above and gunfire startled her; she opened her eyes to see her captor’s lifeless body sprawled out on the ground. Callen came into her vision, bending down to look her over, “You ok?”

“Yeah,” she replied. “Thank you, G Callen.”

“You’re welcome, Abby Sciuto.”

* * *

 

It felt amazing to finally be able to move.

“How does it feel to solve fifteen murders in as many hours?” Callen asked with a smile, pulling her into a one-armed hug.

“Almost as good as being alive.”

“Hey, I lowered him down,” Sam said, and she smirked, hugging him too.

“Thank you.”

“Abby,” Hetty said, coming up to them, “The post-incident medical evaluation isn’t optional.”

“I know, but if Gibbs and the team are going to be here, I figured I could just wait a few minutes?”

Hetty opened her mouth to answer when the doors to the squad room opened.

She was vaguely aware of Tony, Ziva, Kate and McGee following him, her entire focus on the man leading them, his blue eyes shining with purpose.

“Abby,” Her name was barely out of his mouth before she had launched herself into his arms. The moment he had his arms around her she sighed, relaxing completely for the first time since she’d gotten out of the Phantom’s grasp. She felt him release his breath, tightening his hold for a moment before finally letting go, “You ok?”

“Yeah. Thanks to Callen and his team.” She smiled at him, “We got him. We got The Phantom.”

He sighed again in relief, and she allowed herself another hug.

* * *

 

She’d only been back in DC for a few hours before Acting-Director Vance had called her into his office. He’d been the one to approve her going to LA, and she was sure he was going to apologize. Gibbs had been ready to give him a piece of his mind. Jen was still out resting and hadn’t really been in the office. She and Gibbs knew she was wanting to step down as Director and it was clear to them that Vance would take over.

“Miss Sciuto,” Vance said when she walked into the office, smiling softly.

“Leon,” she nodded in reply, “you wanted to see me?”

“Just wanted to make sure you were alright. You people make DC look like a safe-haven compared to LA.” It was meant to be a joke but she couldn’t find it in her to laugh.

“I’m fine,” she subconsciously rubbed her neck, “Was that all? Because I would’ve rather had a visit in my lab. No offense.”

“None taken. And all from me, yes.” She cocked her head to the side, confused, “I’ll just step out and leave you two alone.”

She frowned, watching as the man exited the office. From the corner of her eye, she caught movement.

“I think we should just stop going to LA.”

She turned to find Jenny reclining on the couch; she was dressed in a pair of yoga pants and an NCIS shirt, a far cry from the pantsuits she normally wore, “You’re supposed to be at home resting.”

“I’m resting here, Abbs,” the redhead patted the seat beside her, “I haven’t seen you since you left.”

That was true. Jen had been sleeping when Gibbs drove her to the airport and saw her off. She did a lot of sleeping recently; her body’s way of healing.

“No, you haven’t,” she said softly, sitting beside her. Jen opened her arms, and they both sighed as she fell into them. “I,” she took a breath, “I really thought that it was the end. I thought I’d never see you or Gibbs or anyone else again.”

“Everything worked out in the end,” Jen soothed her, pressing a kiss to her head, “And you were so brave, baby.”

“Gibbs is angry,” she muttered, “I’ve never seen him so mad. He lashed out at Eric before we left LA.” That hadn’t been a pretty sight…

“He wasn’t happy that you’d gotten kidnapped,” Jen said, interrupting her thoughts. “Eric should’ve been with you the entire time.”

“And then he could’ve been hurt or-or killed.”

Jen smiled softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead, “Always worrying about others.”

She snuggled into the redhead’s side, “Yeah. Always.” She looked up into the emerald eyes, “You’re still in a lot of pain, aren’t you?”

“Just a little,” Jen confessed with a shrug, “Had to see you. Why you insisted on coming back in even though you were cleared to go home is beyond me.”

“NCIS is home,” she replied, glancing around the office. “It’s where everyone I love is.” She pauses, thinking of the minimal sleep she’d had back to DC, waking up from night terrors, “And I figured you’d need your rest and didn’t want to disturb you.”

She can see it in Jen’s eyes that she wants to ask, but she merely smiles softly and says, “Back to work then, Abby.”

She presses a quick kiss to her lips as she stands, “Right away, Madame Director.”


End file.
